Nothing, but a Regular Love Story
by hgreat92
Summary: Mordecai has a huge crush on Margaret and he wants to tell her how he really feels about her. So I really hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you guys think so far I'm really sorry if it's going to be horrible this is my first time of writing this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mordecai and Rigby were getting yelled at by their gumball machine boss name Benson, who doesn't really like the two slacking off on the job. Mordecai and Rigby watched Benson walking away after they got a huge lecture on how to get the job done as soon as he left Mordecai did thought of something he wanted to do he needed coffee really bad to get through his day slacking off on the job.

"Dude, do you want to go to the Coffee Shop?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, man!" Let's go!" Rigby replied.

Mordecai and Rigby started walking towards the Coffee Shop not wanting to finish the work that their boss Benson had them doing instead they just wanted to slack off on the job as always. When they both arrived at the Coffee Shop Mordecai couldn't help to look at the red Robin name Margaret, whom he has a huge crush on her ever since he first got the job at the park and she got the job here as the waitress he had a reason of coming here every day to slack off on his job. He really liked her, because the way she talks to him, the way she smiles, and the way she looks at him.

Margaret smiled at Mordecai when she waved at him which it does annoy Rigby a lot, because he knows that Mordecai has a huge crush on her and he can't stand on how Mordecai talks about her all the time to him it was like a broken record over and over again. Mordecai and Rigby were sitting down on the table waiting for Margaret to come over towards the table to order their usual that they get every time they come over there to drink some coffee.

"Hey Mordecai, Hey Rigby," Margaret said.

"Hey Margaret," Mordecai said.

"We want the usual." Rigby replied.

"Alright both of your orders would be coming right up." Margaret said.

While Margaret went to get their stuff over at the counter to make the coffee Mordecai couldn't help to start thinking about her as he was staring at her and he wanted to tell her how he feels about her before someone tries to steal his Margaret away from him. Mordecai saw Margaret's friend Eileen, who has a serious crush on his friend Rigby even though Mordecai likes to tease Riby about Eileen which it annoys him a lot that Eileen likes to get on his nerves and Mordecai wants the two of them to be together. Mordecai saw Margaret coming back carrying two coffee mugs on the tray setting them down in front of them as he gave her a soft smile and he begin to drink his coffee looking over at Rigby, who was chugging his coffee down then setting his mug down on the table to give a little break from drinking the coffee.

"Here you guys go." Margaret said.

"Thank you, Margaret." Mordecai said.

"Yeah thank you, Margaret." Rigby said.

"You're welcome you guys." Margaret said.

Eileen walked up towards the table with a soft smile sitting across from Rigby looking into his eyes with her own eyes as she wearing her glasses when she begin to look at Rigby he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable about her staring at him and he started to finish his coffee with an annoyed expression on his face. He really hated to tell this girl that he doesn't have a crush on her nor he wasn't interested in her while she kept looking at him when he finally finished his coffee he just looked down at the table not really wanting to stare at Eileen all day even though they were just friends, but he doesn't really like her more than friends.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said.

"Hi Eileen," Rigby muttered.

"Dude, be nice." Mordecai whispered into his ear.

Rigby sighed with annoyance to him when he continued drinking coffee then he got up to leave the Coffee shop without turning around to the three of his friends although he only liked Eileen as a friend, but he needed time to think by himself leaving Mordecai to pay the bill as he stepped outside to get fresh air he didn't want Eileen to stare at him any longer looking down at the ground thinking to himself and he doesn't want Eileen to know that he started to develop a little feelings for her not that much yet.

Mordecai sighed as he had to leave paying the bill then he waved the two girls goodbye walking out of the Coffee Shop finding Rigby standing outside looking down at the ground when Rigby looked up they both started walking towards the park hoping to not find their boss waiting on the lawn where they were supposed to mow the lawn today. Once they arrived at the park seeing Benson really annoyed tapping his feet on the ground staring at the two of them with a mad look on his face and he was purpled at first, but once he gets mad he turns really red he hated to see their boss really mad.

"Where have you guys been? I told you guys to get the stuff done." Benson said.

"We both went to the Coffee Shop and bought us some coffee." Mordecai said.

"So you both decided to slack off on the job, huh? Well get back to work and you're both fired!" Benson shouted turning really red from his rage.

Benson walked away trying to calm his anger down when Mordecai and Rigby walked over towards the shed to get the lawn mower out where they both begin to mow the lawn as they both ran into the two people that also works at the park as well their names were Hi Five Ghost or he goes by HGF and Muscle Man, who annoys Mordecai and Rigby by his "My mom" jokes to them every day it was like a broken record for them most of the time.

"Hey ladies, you know who else likes to mow the lawns? My mom!" Muscle Man laughs giving Hi Five Ghost high fives.

Mordecai and Rigby ignored Muscle Man when they were both almost done mowing the lawn at the park the next thing they had on the list was to do the dishes although Rigby hated to do his work, but they both had no choice of doing it and they both really needed a job to make money so Mordecai could ask Margaret out someday. Mordecai did the scrubbing while Rigby was doing the rinsing and letting the dishes to set out to dry on the towel so they could put away the dishes later then they both did the last job of the day taking out the trash even though Mordecai did most of the work when Rigby was just watching Mordecai taking the trash as Mordecai gave him an annoyed look on his face.

"Dude, why didn't you help we were almost done and I know you hate doing the work, but you can't leave me hanging." Mordecai said.

"Dude, I don't like doing the work besides I want to play my favorite video game." Rigby complained.

"Alright come on let's play your stupid favorite video game already." Mordecai replied.

Mordecai and Rigby went inside the house sitting down on the couch turning on the stuff as they both started playing the video game when Pops came down the stairs sitting on the couch next to Rigby watching them play the game and Rigby ended up losing the game as he thrown his controller on the ground looking up to see Benson and Skips came into the room when Benson was giving Rigby the annoyed look on his face.

"Why did you throw the controller on the ground? Pick it up and clean this mess up now!" Benson shouted.

"Easy there, Benson." Skips said.

"You are right, Skips. Anyways I'll be in the garage with Skips fixing some stuff up where you guys need me and don't forget to clean up this mess up." Benson said.

Benson and Skips went outside the house going over towards the garage to fix some stuff up while Mordecai and Rigby started cleaning up the living room as the house phone in the kitchen started ringing where Pops stood up from the couch going over towards the kitchen to pick up the phone when Mordecai watched Rigby sweep the floor with the broom and they both got done when they both saw Pops coming back in the room seeing that he was in a jolly mood as always standing in front of Mordecai.

"Oh Mordecai, some lovely girl is on the phone for you." Pops said.

"Alright thanks, Pops." Mordecai said.

Mordecai walked into the kitchen to pick up the phone taking a deep breath hoping the lovely girl would be his crush Margaret on the phone and not some other girl on the line even though if it was Eileen he would give her advice on how to get Rigby to go on a date with her when he put ear piece up against his ear about ready to listen who was on the other line with him.

"Hello?" Mordecai asked.

"Hey Mordecai, this is Margaret. I was just wondering if you and Rigby want to go on the double with me and Eileen tomorrow." Margaret asked.

"Yeah sure what time do you two want us to be there and where do you want us to meet you guys at?" Mordecai asked.

"Well we both don't get off work till three so do you guys want to meet us at the Coffee Shop at four?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah that would be great so I'll see you later." Mordecai said.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow bye." Margaret said.

"Bye, Margaret." Mordecai said.

Mordecai smiled to himself when he hanged up the phone as he walked back into the living room where Rigby gave him a weird expression on his face and Mordecai felt really happy that he was going on a date with Margaret of course along with Eileen and Rigby.

"Dude, what are you smiling about?" Rigby asked.

"Guess what dude? We're going on a double date with Margaret and Eileen tomorrow." Mordecai said.

"Say what man? No way dude we're not going tomorrow and that's final." Rigby said.

"Oh come on dude it would be fun besides it wouldn't hurt to just hang out with Eileen for one day plus I'll be with Margaret anyways." Mordecai said.

"Alright fine I'll go, but you better not tease me about it." Rigby said.

"Alright dude, I won't tease you about Eileen I promise I'll be quiet as a mouse plus I think she likes you." Mordecai said.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"Alright the lips are sealed now and let's play some more video games" Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby went to play the basketball game one as Mordecai beat Rigby once again which he made Rigby mad then they both went to find something to eat for dinner when they both begin to eat a sandwiches with chips eating in silence where Pops came to join them to eat dinner with them and Mordecai cleaned up the mess while Rigby was sitting down on the chair being the slacker. Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs when they decided to fall asleep a little early tonight and they both have to wake up in the morning their room was really a mess. Rigby went over towards his bed where he sleeps on a pile of clothes on top of his trampoline crawling underneath the clothes where he begin to fall asleep thinking of what Mordecai said about that Eileen likes him a lot.

Mordecai crawled onto his bed pulling the blanket on him turning off the lights looking at the ceiling in the dark adjusting his vision in the dark where he begin to think about Margaret he really liked her a lot and he wanted to tell her, but he was afraid she'll reject him at least it was worth a shot to him and he was going on a date with her tomorrow so he was really excited to see what she'll dress in. Mordecai begin to close his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep thinking about the date with Margaret tomorrow and he doesn't really want to wake up early again like he has been for the past few weeks when they were having meetings every morning for an hour and a half for some reason at least he finally got a chance to go on a date with Margaret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys here's Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The next morning Mordecai and Rigby woke up late for work hoping that their boss doesn't burst in the room like he has been for the past few weeks when Mordecai had to get Rigby up before Benson burst into the room and shout at the both of them.

"Dude, come on wake up we both need to go to work before Benson comes into the room and shout at us for not being up in time." Mordecai said.

"Alright I'm up dude so let's go." Rigby mumbled.

Mordecai and Rigby quickly ran out of their room heading down the stairs towards the front door and they both ran out to see that Benson was outside talking to everybody at the park as everybody was staring at them when Benson turned around to look at Mordecai and Rigby with an annoyed look on his face that he doesn't really want to shout at them today.

"Where have you guys been?" Benson asked.

"Sorry Benson, we both uh overslept again." Mordecai replied.

"Alright you two don't ever do that again for now on show up at seven. Anyways what I was saying before these two interrupted me today we're having a birthday party for a seven year old kid today so we all have jobs to do. Pops and Skips, you both get to make the cake, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, you guys get to set up the tables around the park, and Mordecai and Rigby, you both get to set up the chairs as for me I get to help Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost set up the big table to put the cake and other stuff on there. Now let's get to work everyone." Benson said.

Everybody has gone separate ways when Mordecai and Rigby started heading towards the shed to grabbed the chairs to put under the table when Rigby started complaining as Mordecai rolled his eyes when they were carrying the chairs to watch Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, and Benson to set up the big table for the cake, food, snacks, and other stuff on the table then they watched Hi Five Ghost and Muscle Man set up the table as Mordecai and Rigby started to set the chairs under the table.

"I don't want to do this man." Rigby complained.

"I don't want to do this either, but we don't have no choice man we'll get this over before four o' clock." Mordecai said.

"Alright," Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby went to set up the chairs while Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost were almost done setting up the chair as they both went inside the house to take a break when Mordecai and Rigby were almost done getting the chairs on the right tables. They both decided to take a break themselves when they walked back over towards the house when they fixed themselves sandwiches for lunch as Rigby

went into the living room to play his favorite video game while Mordecai decided to watch him play the game and he looked at the clock to see that he has four hours left to go on a date with Margaret.

Benson came into the house looking really annoyed going over to turned off the tv when Rigby started getting mad at Benson, but he didn't want to show his anger on his boss when Benson turned around to look at the two of them with an annoyed look on his face as Benson wanted them to get back to work by carrying the stuff out on the big table to set it up.

"Mordecai and Rigby, I want you guys to carry the drinks, cups, regular food, and snacks out towards the big table to set it up before the little boy get here Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost will also help you carry the stuff while I take care of taking the cake out on the table after you guys get finished." Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby followed Benson into the kitchen after they both got up from the couch where they begin to grab the cups and drinks heading towards the back door when Rigby set the drinks down while Mordecai set the plastic cups into the plastic bag on the table opening the cups up. They both went back inside the house to see that Benson was frosting the cake as the both of them started carrying the regular food while Hi Five Ghost and Muscle Man carried the snacks out the back door where the two of them started following the other two setting up the table as the birthday boy and his friends arrived at the park sitting down on the chair when they all saw Benson carrying the boy's birthday cake along with Skips and Pops were right behind Benson.

"Dude, are we done yet?" Rigby asked.

"I think we are done dude." Mordecai said.

They both watched Benson set the cake down on the table as he turned around to walk over towards the birthday boy taking his hand and he walked the boy over to where his birthday cake was at the big table as the little boy looking at his birthday cake seeing that he was impressed that it has Optimus Prime from The Transformers movie smiling up at Benson knowing that he really liked the design on the cake.

"Hey, Mr. I want to thank you for designing my birthday cake for me." The little boy said.

"Anytime now we can set the candles on the cake and you can make a wish on your birthday cake." Benson said.

Benson went to put seven candles on the birthday cake and he started to light them up when the parents pulled the chairs up to take a picture of their son blowing his birthday cake as they all started singing happy birthday to the little boy when he started blowing his candles out where everybody started clapping for the little boy after he got done blowing out his candles. Benson begin to cut the cake placing them on the plate looking at everyone did a great job setting up the stuff for the party and he gave a piece of cake to the little boy first before anybody else got to have some birthday cake.

"I'm glad we got the work done now we have time to relax before our date today." Mordecai said.

"Yeah what time is it anyways?" Rigby asked.

"It's one o' clock dude." Mordecai said.

"Let's eat some cake man." Rigby said.

"Alright we'll eat one, but we aren't going to spoil our dinner tonight with Margaret and Eileen." Mordecai said.

Rigby nodded his head with Mordecai's agreement when they both each got one piece of chocolate cake which it was both of their favorite cake as they started scarfing the food down with tiny bites smiling knowing that it tasted really good. After they got done they thrown their trash away walking back inside the house by using the back door heading towards the living room thinking on how the date would be like tonight as Rigby decided to go upstairs to get ready while Mordecai decided to play a game when Rigby started thinking about his date tonight whether he should straighten his fur or not thinking he should just straighten his fur for a change it wasn't going to hurt for once even though he only had three hours left.

Mordecai played the video game trying to beat the character off the video game which he ended up losing as he heard someone coming down the stairs at first he thought it was Pops when he got out off the couch turning the tv off looking to see Rigby straightening his fur out although he normally made his hair messy, but for some reason Rigby decided to straightening his fur out.

"Dude, you look really awesome, but I'm going to get ready now." Mordecai said.

"Alright hurry up I don't want to miss our date tonight." Rigby said.

Mordecai went upstairs to take a quick shower and he got out to fix his hair trying to decide whether he should fix his hair up or not when he grabbed a brush where he begin to brush his feathers away smiling to himself thinking about Margaret all of sudden and he walked out of the bathroom heading downstairs to see Rigby was playing his video game when they both begin to walk outside the house to see Benson standing on the steps.

"Where are you two going?" Benson asked.

"We both have a date tonight with Margaret and Eileen," Mordecai said.

"Oh so you both decided to go on a date, but first you both have to help me put the chairs back before the two of you leave the park otherwise you both aren't going anywhere." Benson said.

"Alright we'll help, but we have to hurry, because we have to meet the girls by four o' clock." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby followed Benson when everybody left the party watching Pops and Skips taking the food in while Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost pulled the chairs to the side carrying the tables back into the other shed where they put the tables in there when Benson decided to help Mordecai and Rigby putting the chairs into the shed as Rigby was complaining about the work under his breath when Mordecai hit him on the head a bit when Rigby grabbed the back of his head.

"What was that for, Mordecai?" Rigby asked.

"For being a crybaby and we're almost done." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby put the chairs in the shed once they were done Benson decided to let them take the cart over towards the Coffee Shop so they both didn't have to walk over there when Mordecai decided to drive while Rigby sat on the passenger seat and Mordecai started driving the golf cart towards the Coffee shop where they both saw Margaret and Eileen looking really pretty tonight stopping the cart in front of them as he looked at Margaret seeing that she was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans and Eileen was a wearing a light purple blouse with black jeans he could see that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Hey Margaret, you look really beautiful." Mordecai said.

"Why thank you, Mordecai, you look really handsome." Margaret said.

Mordecai started blushing when Margaret told him that he looked really "handsome" and he looked over at Rigby as Rigby was staring at Eileen without her glasses on for a change when Rigby walked over towards Eileen looking at her when Eileen started smiling up at Rigby.

"Eileen, you look really beautiful and awesome." Rigby said.

"Why thank you, Rigby, you looked really nice and handsome." Eileen said.

Mordecai thought about making fun of Rigby for starting to like Eileen, but he decided to keep his mouth shut and he waited till later on tonight to tell him that. Margaret started leading them towards the car as everyone started following her when Margaret went to unlock the car door and Mordecai pushed Margaret gently out of the way opening the door for her while Rigby went to open the door pulling the seat forward to let Eileen in the car then he got himself in the car pulling the seat back for Mordecai. Mordecai let Margaret in the car when he got inside the front seat Margaret started up the car as he started to feel nervous sitting right next to Margaret when he looked at her wondering where they were all going tonight.

"So where are we all going tonight?" Mordecai asked.

"I thought about we could go eat at the Italian restaurant, go to the movies, and maybe we could go bowling." Margaret said.

"That does sound really fun, Margaret. Do you think so, Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah it would be fun." Rigby said.

Margaret and Eileen started giggling at the boys talking when Margaret decided to pay attention to look for the restaurant that she has been wanted to go to that Italian restaurant ever since the first day it was opened up looking around making sure she was on the right road. Margaret finally found the restaurant smiling to herself as she parked the car when Mordecai opened the door to pull the front seat up to let Rigby and Eileen out while he started walking over towards the driver side door opening the door for her smiling when she grabbed his hand he started blushing really red getting out of the car.

"This place looked really beautiful, Mordecai, I have been wanted to go inside the place ever since it first opened up." Margaret said.

"Yeah it does look really beautiful." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Margaret started following Eileen and Rigby inside the restaurant where Mordecai made Margaret to go inside first then he went inside the place he really thought it was going to be a fancy restaurant, but everybody was wearing the casual clothing and the server guy led the four of them towards the table where Mordecai and Rigby pulled out a chair for Margaret and Eileen to sit down pushing them in then they both sit down on the chair waiting for the waiter or waitress to take their order while Margaret was looking around the place with Mordecai seeing that the light blue tile floor, table, and the chairs looked really shiny. A friendly waiter guy came over towards their table giving them a friendly smile seeing his name tag was name Mario and he set the silverware down in front of them as he grabbed the book where he kept the tickets of people's order on there.

"Hello everybody my name is Mario, and I'll be your waiter tonight. So what does the ladies and the gentlemen wanted to drink tonight?" Mario asked, in his Italian accent.

"I would like a sweet tea." Margaret said.

"I also would like to have sweet tea as well." Mordecai said.

"Just get me a coca cola." Rigby said.

"I'll have a glass of water." Eileen said.

Mario wrote the drinks down then he started to walk away when Mordecai begin to stare at Margaret as she looked into his eyes at the same time for a while when Margaret went to look down at the menu wondering what she wanted to eat she thought cheese pizza would be a great food she wanted to try some of their pizza. Mario came back to set the drinks down on the table in front of them as he went to grab the pen seeing that everyone was looking at him when they were ready to order their food.

"Are we ready to ready or do we need another few minutes?" Mario asked.

"I think we're ready to order or at least I am anyways. I want a cheese pizza with thick crust on it." Margaret said.

Mario wrote down Margaret's order down as he looked over at Mordecai next wondering what he was going to order for tonight and he waited for Mordecai to talk when he looked into Mario's eyes taking a deep breath since he never really tried any of their food before, but he wanted to try their spaghetti.

"I'll just have some spaghetti." Mordecai said.

"Do you want marinara sauce or the meat sauce with your spaghetti?" Mario asked.

"Just give me the marinara sauce please." Mordecai said.

Mario wrote Mordecai's order down then he looked over at Eileen and Rigby seeing what they both wanted to eat after he got finished writing Mordecai's order really fast when Eileen was about to start talking to him as she put the menu on top of the other menus.

"I'll just get some ravioli." Eileen said.

"I'm going to have the same thing as she is having ravioli." Rigby said.

Mario started writing the other two's orders down when he decided to start talking over the order then he decided to repeat it making sure he got everything right before he went over towards the back to give the chef so they could get the food correctly looking at the four them as he started to repeat everything making sure he got the order's right which it was irritating Mordecai and Rigby by Mario's talking of the repeat.

"Alright we have a cheese pizza for the lady, spaghetti with the marinara sauce for the gentleman, and the two ravioli's for the lady and the gentleman." Mario said.

They all nodded their head for the fifty times to Mario as they all watched him left when Rigby put his head down after all the talking from Mario was making him insane closing his eyes a bit while Eileen grabbed a mirror to check her make up making sure that everything looked really perfect when Margaret started laughing about something when Mordecai gave her a curious look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Mordecai asked.

"Nothing really I'm just glad that I'm on a date with the funniest guy." Margaret said.

Mordecai started to blush a little and smiling to himself at the same time taking a drink of his sweet tea looking over at Rigby, who was asleep on the table when he started nudging him to wake up as Rigby opened his eyes looking over at Eileen and he watched her put make up on.

"Hey Eileen, you look really pretty with that make up on." Rigby said.

"Why thank you, Rigby." Eileen said.

Mordecai was really surprised that Rigby is started to be really nice to Eileen although it was kind of weird that at first he didn't want to go on a date, but now he started complimenting her tonight for some reason then he looked over at Margaret, who was putting on some make up as he just stared at her the whole time while she was putting on her make up.

Mario came back thirty minutes later putting their plate of food down on the table in front of them as he put Margaret's pizza in the middle of the table setting the ticket down on their table when they all looked up at him when he was about to ask them a question as he put the parmesan cheese on the table then he started to walk away where Margaret started eating her pizza.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Rigby asked.

"We thought of watching comedy movie tonight if it was okay with the two of you?" Eileen asked.

"No we both don't mind at all is that right Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"No I don't mind at all." Rigby said.

Rigby and Eileen started eating their ravioli's in silence while Mordecai started eating his spaghetti with his garlic bread and Margaret was eating her pizza thinking of what movie they should watched tonight hoping they'll be done by the time the movie would be starting soon. Margaret ate really slow and she decided to be done taking a sip of her sweet tea then she grabbed the ticket to pay the bill as Mordecai got up the chair to follow her towards the cash register pulling his money out of his pocket so he could pay the bill.

"Margaret, let me take care of the bill so you don't have to worry about paying." Mordecai said.

"Are you sure, Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, Margaret." Mordecai said.

Mordecai took the ticket from Margaret's hand when he started paying the bill while Margaret watched him pay the bill being the nice gentlemen he was to her as Rigby and Eileen were right behind them. Mordecai grabbed Margaret's hand as he started blushing really red opening the door making Margaret go out the door first then Eileen and Rigby as he started to follow the three of them towards the car opening the driver's door for Margaret. Rigby opened the passenger's door lifting the seat up to let Eileen in then he let himself in pulling the seat down sitting right next to Eileen and Mordecai closed the door getting in the passenger's seat.

Margaret started the car up as she begin to drive towards the movie theater and Mordecai looked into the back to see Rigby was holding Eileen's hand he turned around to give himself a grin knowing that he was going to tease Rigby about Eileen once they get home sometime later on tonight after they get done on their date tonight. Margaret found the movie theater trying to find a parking spot as she parked close to the door and she watched Mordecai get out of the car while Rigby was lifting the seat up to get himself and Eileen out of the car when Mordecai opened the door for Margaret taking her hand leading her to the window ordering four tickets to a comedy movie opening the door as everybody went inside the building.

Mordecai started to lead the three of them to find their movie by looking at the sign taking a little bit to find it when they finally found the movie that was playing he opened the door for Margaret to let her inside first, then Eileen, and Rigby as Mordecai followed behind trying to figure out what seat they were going to sit when Margaret decided to sit close towards the back as Mordecai sat right next to Margaret and Rigby sat right next to Mordecai then Eileen sat right next to Rigby as they both started holding hands.

"Dude, are you guys going out?" Mordecai asked.

"Shut up!" Rigby whispered shouted.

Mordecai laughed at him as Rigby was about to him before the movie has begun to start rolling on the screen as Eileen tried to break up the fight and they all started watching the movie as Mordecai started staring at Margaret for a while he wanted to tell her this was his chance before someone tries to steal her away from him.

"Hey Margaret, can I tell you something?" Mordecai whispered.

"What is it, Mordecai?" Margaret whispered.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful tonight and I want to thank you for taking me on a date tonight I'm really having fun. I wanted to tell you that I really like you a lot I really liked you ever since we first got our jobs somewhere for the first time." Mordecai whispered.

Margaret started blushing really red hearing what Mordecai said to her that he really liked her a lot when she looked at him seeing that he was blushing as well and she looked back at the screen feeling really speechless of what Mordecai said to her.

Mordecai felt bad for saying that to her when he looked back at the screen not really looking at Margaret, only glances at her every now and then, but he paid attention to the movie more often laughing at a few scenes with Rigby while he heard Margaret was laughing as well looking at her seeing her smile and he wanted to try again later on tonight telling her how he feels about her again another time looking at the screen once more thinking of a way to be with Margaret forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys I'm sorry I haven't posted chapter 3 yet in a few days sorry about that I was getting a sick :/ Now that I'm back here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it. Enjoy the story! Chapter 4 would be coming soon! **

Chapter 3

Margaret was watching the screen thinking of a way to tell Mordecai how she feels about him while she watched the movie on the white screen. Margaret turned her head towards him while he was watching the movie on the screen and she looked back at the screen as she felt a light tap on her shoulder when she turned around to see Mordecai looking at her into his eyes when Margaret decided to tell him this time instead of him trying again.

"Hey Mordecai, those words that you have said that you really like me well I really like you too." Margaret said.

"Really? You think so?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes of course silly." Margaret said.

"Hey, can you two keep it down we're trying to watch a movie here." Rigby said.

Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm as he was looking at Margaret and he decided to give her a kiss while Rigby grabbed his arm complaining that Mordecai punched him too hard on the arm when Mordecai kissed Margaret on the lip.

Margaret pulled away as she felt her cheek turning red a bit while Mordecai pulled away shocked that he kissed the girl of his dreams when Margaret started giggling as she turned back to the screen then Mordecai decided to hold her hand into his smiling and he looked at the screen waiting for the movie to be over with so he could talk to Margaret more. Mordecai turned his head to see Eileen and Rigby were holding holds as he decided to tease Rigby about holding Eileen's hand when the movie was over.

"So Rigby, are you and Eileen dating now?" Mordecai asked.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai started laughing as he took Margaret's hand into his as they both stood up along with Rigby and Eileen. They all started walking out of the door to see a lot of people standing in line to buy some stuff and Mordecai ran up to the door to let everyone out then he went out last standing in the warm cool air smiling at everybody.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Margaret asked.

"How about bowling?" Rigby asked.

"No let's go to the park." Eileen said.

"Alright we can go to the park." Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled when she started walking towards her car as Mordecai started to follow her and they both stopped in front of the car door. Mordecai opened the door for her to let her in the car while Rigby opened the passenger door for Eileen to get inside then Rigby followed her inside of the car watching Mordecai shut Margaret's door walking around to get inside the passenger's seat. Margaret started the car when she started driving towards the park although Mordecai and Rigby forget that the golf cart was at the Coffee Shop when he turned to look at Margaret.

"Margaret, um I hope you don't mind dropping us off at the Coffee Shop, because the cart is there and we live at the park." Mordecai said.

"Oh okay yeah I'll take you there so you could drive the cart back." Margaret said.

"Actually I was thinking Rigby and Eileen can take the cart back while I'm in here with you." Mordecai said.

"Yeah that's sound like a good idea." Rigby said.

Margaret nodded her head as she started driving the car towards the Coffee Shop instead of the park when Mordecai looked out the window to see the night lights around the city and he couldn't wait to be alone with Margaret so he could finally ask her out. When they arrived at the Coffee Shop Mordecai had to let Rigby and Eileen out of the car as Mordecai got back inside the car Margaret started the car up when she took off driving watching Eileen and Rigby get inside the golf cart.

"So Margaret, did you have a good time?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I did have a good time did you?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I totally I had a good time." Mordecai said.

Margaret got close to the park driving down the driveway Mordecai got really nervous on how he was going to ask Margaret out before the night ended and he looked out the window when they were almost at the house as Margaret parked her car then they both saw Rigby parking the golf cart right next to Margaret's car. Mordecai got out of the car to open the door for Margaret grabbing her hand so he wouldn't let go the feeling of her hands and Mordecai looked over at Rigby, who was holding Eileen's hand when he started glaring at Mordecai.

"Don't tell anybody that I'm holding Eileen's hand." Rigby said.

"Uh I think that's too late dude." Mordecai said.

"What?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai pointed up to see Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost looking down at the window to see all four of them standing there as Benson went to grab the camera to take a picture of them.

"Hey you guys, did you two have a good time. I see these two ladies must be both of your girlfriends." Benson said.

"They look so pretty." Pops said, giggling.

"You know who else looks really pretty tonight? My mom." Muscle Man said, laughing.

Hi Five Ghost and Skips didn't say anything that much when they both started walking away from the window while Benson, Pops, and Muscle Man at the window looking at the four of them still when Rigby started to get mad a little seeing that Benson took a picture of them.

"Why did you take a picture of us, Benson?" Rigby asked.

"Because we wanted to see if you two had a good time and I could see that you two did." Benson said.

"Well we're going over towards the park area when you need us." Mordecai said.

Mordecai took Margaret's hand and he started walking away from the house when Rigby and Eileen started following them over towards the park benches even though Mordecai decided to be alone with Margaret leading her away from Rigby and Eileen walking over towards the farther bench he could find so he can finally ask her out.

"So Margaret, I want to tell you something, but I wanted to do it when we are alone." Mordecai said.

"Okay." Margaret said.

Mordecai led her to the bench sitting right next to her looking up at the sky seeing the stars were shining bright if he saw a shooting star he would wished to ask Margaret out so he wouldn't be scared of asking her out and he looked over to see that she was looking up at the sky as well with him.

"Mordecai, these stars are so beautiful the only thing I wish to see was a shooting star." Margaret said.

"Yeah I wish I could see it as well." Mordecai said.

Mordecai looked up at the sky wondering what Margaret was thinking about as he looked at her once more he couldn't help to look at her cute smile on her face when Mordecai kept staring at her for a long time Margaret finally turned to look into his eyes wondering what he was doing when he leaned in to kiss her on the lips again like he did the movie theater Margaret kissed him back then they both pulled away to look into her eyes with his own eyes imagining what would be like to be with Margaret.

"Hey Margaret, I wanted to ask you something." Mordecai said.

"Okay what is it?" Margaret asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Mordecai said.

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend, Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai smiled really big as he hugged Margaret not letting go of her when he heard a big camera flash over towards the tree branch to see Benson and Pops were outside when Mordecai started to get annoyed a little, but Margaret put her hand on his shoulder looking at him with a smile when she doesn't want him to get mad yet and Mordecai just smiled at Margaret hugging her tightly while he gave Benson a glare for taking his picture with Margaret.

"So now that you two are dating these pictures will be on the fridge to see how much you had fun, Mordecai." Benson said.

"I could see that you had fun, Mordecai, but so did Rigby." Pops said.

"You guys took a picture of Rigby and Eileen?" Mordecai asked.

"We sure did, but he didn't really like it at all." Benson said.

Benson and Pops started to walk away leaving the two of them alone again when Margaret started looking at Mordecai with a small giggle and they both started walking back to where the other two were at sitting on the other bench knowing that Rigby was playing his favorite game while Eileen was watching him play the game.

"Hey Rigby, I heard from Benson that you got really mad at him." Mordecai said.

"Yeah I don't like him taking pictures of us." Rigby said.

"We know, but at least we got the pictures over with right?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Rigby said.

Eileen started yawning a bit when she started to get up from the bench as Margaret walked over towards Eileen and they both looked at the boys when Margaret started blow a kiss to Mordecai and she looked into his eyes.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving now we both have to get up early in the morning to go to work I guess we'll see you guys later." Margaret said.

"Yeah good night, Margaret, and I hope I'll see you tomorrow." Mordecai said.

"Good night, Mordecai." Margaret said.

"Good night, Rigby." Eileen said.

"Good night, Eileen." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby watched the girls started when they both started following them making sure that they both get into Margaret's car safely and Mordecai couldn't help to give himself a smile when he finally became Margaret's boyfriend even though he knew a lot of guys treated Margaret not good, but he was the one that would treat her better than the one she has been with and he watched the girls get into the car before him and Rigby started walking into the house hoping Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, or Hi Five Ghost would start picking on them again.

"I had fun dude." Mordecai said.

"Yeah I did too at least we both have girlfriends now." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby started walking into the house to see the guys were watching tv and they all looked up at the two of them smiling when they were looking at their pictures as Benson stood up to give them the pictures. Mordecai smiled when it was good perfect picture of him and Margaret kissing while Rigby looked at his picture to see him freaking out when Eileen was trying to stop him from hurting Benson.

"The guys and I decided to let you guys have the pictures when we all agree not to pick on the both of you." Benson said.

"Thanks, Benson." Mordecai said.

"Yeah thanks for the picture, Benson and I hope you guys don't tease us tomorrow." Rigby said.

"We promise we'll won't pick on you two tomorrow besides I go to go to my apartment remember what I said you two don't wake up late tomorrow or the both of you would be fired." Benson said.

"Okay well good night, Benson." Mordecai said.

"Yeah good night, Benson." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs to their room when Mordecai lay down on his bed looking at the picture of him and Margaret kissing he couldn't help to smile at the picture putting it right next to him turning off the lights when he saw Rigby putting the picture of him and Eileen under the trampoline as he watched Rigby fall asleep then Mordecai went to look up at the ceiling for a little bit thinking about what they were going to do tomorrow he hoped Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost wouldn't pick on the two of them tomorrow for having girlfriends when Mordecai started to fall asleep dreaming of him and Margaret on the beach having a blast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys I'm sorry about not typing Chapter 4 up I got a little busy with stuff and now here I am back again so here's Chapter 4! I'm sorry if it's not going to be good I had been having writer's block here lately and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 4

The next day Mordecai and Rigby woke up at the time that Benson told them yesterday morning from the meeting. They both got out of their bedroom to run downstairs to see Benson on the bottom of the stairs waiting for the two of them while he was tapping his foot a little impatient and they both stopped on the bottom of the stairs looking at their boss.

"Mordecai, Rigby, I want you both to mow the lawn today." Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby nodded their head as they watched Benson walking and they both started walking outside towards the shed where the lawn mower was inside getting two push mowers when they both begin to push mow the lawn while everybody was outside hanging around the park they could see Skips was working at the snack bar although they both wished to work at the snack bar instead of mowing the lawn. Mordecai and Rigby kept mowing the lawn until they both ran into Margaret, who was running over towards them waving at the two of them and Mordecai couldn't help to stop his push mower. Margaret walked over towards the two of them smiling as she waved at Mordecai, who was just staring at her until Rigby put a hand across his face making him snap back to reality when Margaret was talking to him.

"Hey Margaret, what were you saying?" Mordecai asked.

"I was saying do you want to have a picnic after you are done working?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I would love to have a picnic with you." Mordecai said.

"Okay great I'll see you in a bit." Margaret said.

Margaret walked away as Mordecai was watching her how she walked when Rigby just rolled his eyes at Mordecai looking at Margaret. Rigby snapped his finger making him coming back to reality and Mordecai just nodded his head knowing that they both have to go back to work or Benson wouldn't be happy that they both didn't get the work done. Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn and they both watched Benson talking to some girl who looked like that she had a crush on Benson as they both stopped to listen to the Benson talking to the girl.

"Hey Benson, I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie or hang out sometime?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I would like that, Audrey." Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby decided to take their revenge by taking pictures of those two together to get back at Benson for taking pictures of their date together. Mordecai and Rigby went back to mowing the lawn looking around the park to see how many people were there today and Eileen ran over towards them waving at Rigby, who just had that annoyed look when Mordecai hit him on the shoulder as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Rigby asked.

"Remember, Rigby, you are dating Eileen now." Mordecai said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Rigby said.

"Hey Rigby," Eileen said.

"Hi Eileen," Rigby said.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the arcade with me." Eileen said.

"When do you want to go?" Rigby asked.

"We can go right now unless you are busy." Eileen said.

"No I'm not busy and I don't have nothing else to do I guess I could go with you." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby went to take the push mowers back into the shed as they both went separate way when Rigby headed over towards Eileen while Mordecai went to look for Margaret in the park until he saw her walking with a picnic basket in her hand smiling up at him and she set the basket down a bit hugging him tightly as he hugged her tightly back smiling. Margaret held his hand while she went to pick up the basket, but Mordecai went to pick it up before Margaret bend down to get it smiling up at Mordecai as they both started walking over towards an empty bench to eat alone.

"So what did you pack in here?" Mordecai asked.

"I put some sandwiches and chips." Margaret said.

"Well I love sandwiches and chips." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Margaret set down on the empty bench when Mordecai went to put his hands inside the basket grabbing two sandwiches handing one of them to Margaret while he kept the other one in his hand and he went to grab the big bag of chips where they both had to share it.

"My favorite chips too how did you know that these were my favorite chips?" Mordecai asked.

"I love those chips too." Margaret said.

They both started eating their sandwiches as Mordecai couldn't help to love the taste of the sandwiches when he looked over at Margaret, who was chewing her food down slowly and he opened the bag of chips to start eating some of his favorite chips he really thought his day was going good spending time with Margaret.

"Thank you for the lunch, Margaret." Mordecai said.

"You're welcome, Mordecai." Margaret said.

Mordecai chewed on his sandwich then he went to eat some chips and Margaret finished her sandwich as she stuck her hand in the bag of chips while Mordecai watched her pick out some chips smiling to himself and he looked over at her to see that she was enjoying the chips when he wanted to asked her if she wanted the drinks looking into the basket.

"What are you doing, Mordecai." Margaret asked.

"Did you bring any drinks?" Mordecai asked.

"That's what else I forgot to bring." Margaret said.

Margaret started to put her hands on top of her head knowing that she forgot something when Mordecai was bending his knees down to put her hands away from her face looking into her eyes as he got some of his money out of his pocket.

"I'll buy us a drink at the snack bar and you can come with me if you like." Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded her head as she stood up and she went to carry the picnic basket with them walking up towards the snack bar where Skips and Pops were working looking at the two of the love birds as Pops was in his jolly mood seeing those two together when Skips was standing there looking at the two of them.

"What do you love birds want?" Skips asked.

"Yeah we would like two sodas." Mordecai said.

"Alright it's two dollars." Skips said.

Mordecai handed Skips two dollars as Skips took the money and he went to grab two cans of soda handing them to Mordecai smiling while Skips was waving at them when Mordecai gave one to Margaret. Mordecai and Margaret went to walking back over towards there spot seeing that Muscle Man and Starla took the spot as Mordecai just shook his head and he took Margaret to another empty bench where they sat down on the bench when Mordecai opened the can of soda as he started drinking and he looked over at Margaret, who was opening the can of her pop to start drinking some looking over at Mordecai.

"Do you want some chips?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I would like some now." Mordecai said.

Margaret opened the basket again to put out the bag of chips and they both started eating some of the chips in the bag eating them slowly mannerly so he wouldn't want Margaret to think that he eats like a junky person while Margaret went to grab some to eat slowly as well looking over at Mordecai, who was eating slowly when Margaret started laughing at Mordecai and Mordecai looked over at her.

"What's so funny?" Mordecai asked.

"You eat so slowly." Margaret said.

"Well I was doing it on a mannerly I didn't want you to think I eat like a junky person." Mordecai said.

"You don't have to eat mannerly around me." Margaret said.

"Oh okay." Mordecai said.

Mordecai started eating a little fast as Margaret was eating the chips and she got done eating while she watched Mordecai eating laughing a bit at his eating looking over at Margaret when he decided to start tickling her as she started giggling and she started moving around a bit until Mordecai looked into her eyes. Margaret stopped giggling looking into Mordecai's eyes wondering why he stopped tickling her and he tilted his head when Margaret started tilted her head as well when she kissed him on the lips.

"Margaret, I'm really glad you are here right now." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, I'm glad I am here right next to you right now as well." Margaret said.

Margaret cuddled up to Mordecai as she closed her eyes when Mordecai just looked down at her with a smile wondering what his life would be like if he didn't get Margaret and he kissed her forehead as he looked up at the pretty sky for a while holding onto Margaret until he watched her open her eyes looking at Mordecai with a smile. Margaret sat up to look at him with a smile looking up at the sky with him seeing the white cloud and she looked at the clock getting up off of Mordecai, who had a worried look on his face.

"I have to go, Mordecai. My parents were supposed to be here today and I need to go home to clean the house." Margaret said.

"Wait Margaret, um I can come with you." Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled as she went to grab his hand and she grabbed the basket to started running with Mordecai who was trying to catch up to Margaret holding onto her hand tightly until they arrived at her car. Mordecai opened the driver's door on her side and he closed the door for her while he went in the passenger side closing the door when Margaret started driving the car over towards her car he looked out the window seeing the town was flying by and he looked at Margaret, who was focusing on the driving smiling a bit.

"Are you sure you want to meet my parents?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I am sure." Mordecai said.

"Okay." Margaret said.

Margaret went to park the car in front of her apartment opening the door and she went to grabbed the picnic table while Mordecai went over towards her then he followed her towards the front of her apartment door opening up to see how beautiful the place looked into his eyes when Margaret went to put the picnic basket up. Margaret went to grab the vacuum cleaner to begin vacuuming the floor while Mordecai went to look around the place knowing how pretty it looked and she went to make some sweet tea smiling at Mordecai.

"You can sit anywhere you like and I bet you are nervous meeting my parents." Margaret said.

"Okay Margaret," Mordecai said.

Mordecai went to sit down on the couch properly until he heard a knock on the door and Margaret went over towards the door to see her parents were standing there smiling holding a plate of cookies looking around the house as her parents saw Mordecai sitting on the couch when her mother looked over at Margaret with a smile.

"Margaret, who is this nice lovely gentlemen you have here?" Margaret's mother asked.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Mordecai, Mordecai, these are my parents Mandy and Morgan." Margaret said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mordecai." Mandy said.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you, Mordecai." Morgan said.

Mordecai stood up to walk over towards Margaret's parents nervously pulling his hand out to shake both of the red Robins hand smiling at Mordecai and Morgan took his hand first before Margaret's mother took her hands when he decided to keep this a secret between the two of them.

"Mordecai, promise me to take care of my daughter?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah I promise." Mordecai said.

"Good." Morgan said.

Morgan pulled away to watch Mandy shake his hand with one hand while she was holding the bowl of cookies on the other hand when Morgan took the bowl with the cookies from Mandy when he sat them down on the counter and he went to sit down on the chair following by Mandy sitting right next to Morgan.

"So how long have you both been dating?" Mandy asked.

"We've both started dating last night." Margaret said.

"Well that's good I hope this one would last longer than the ones we have met." Mandy said.

"Yeah I hope this one last too I never really liked uh what's his name?" Morgan asked.

"Slasher?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah that guy I never really cared for that jerk and Mordecai, you better not hurt my daughter." Morgan said.

"I promise, Morgan." Mordecai said.

They all started eating cookies for a while and they all had a good laugh until Margaret's parents had decided they wanted to go home leaving the two alone when Margaret closed the door and she looked at Mordecai with a smile as she went to eat some cookies that her parents have given to her sticking a cookie out for Mordecai to take. Mordecai took the cookie from Margaret and he begin to eat the cookie smiling at her when he looked around the house more until Margaret looked at Mordecai with a smile.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah sure I would love to watch a movie with you." Mordecai said.

"Okay what do you want to watch?" Margaret asked.

"Hmm it doesn't matter to me it's up to you." Mordecai said.

"Okay." Margaret said.

Margaret started looking around the movies while Mordecai decided to check her out even though he didn't want to scare her off or anything, but she was really pretty when she sit down to look at the movie that's when he decided to sit right next to her and he looked at her to see some romance movie smiling to himself.

"I know it's stupid and all, but I want to watch The Notebook if it's okay with you?" Margaret asked.

"No it's not stupid at all and like I said we can watch whatever movie you want." Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded her head as she went to grabbed the movie and she opened the movie case to grabbed the movie out of the case to put on the dvd player then she stood up to walk over towards the couch while Mordecai followed her. They both sit down on the couch as Margaret went to grab the remote to hit play on the movie as the movie begin to start playing Mordecai decided to wrap his arms around her shoulder when they both begin to watch the movie as Margaret started holding his hand looking at the tv screen.

Mordecai smiled to himself as he watched the movie in silently knowing that it was really sad he could hear Margaret crying a bit when he grabbed his finger to wipe her tear away and he kissed her on the lips trying not to pay attention to the sad part of the movie then he pulled away to let her watch the rest of the movies. He shut off the tv and he looked at Margaret seeing that she fell asleep smiling when he decided to cuddle up to her not letting go of her when he begin to fall asleep with her he was glad that tomorrow was his day off and he wanted to surprise her with breakfast tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody, first of all I'm really sorry about not updating at all I am so a shame that I haven't updated in a long time and I want to apologize to that. The reason I haven't been updating is that I have been having family issues and writer's block, but again I am sorry and please don't hate me on how I write my stories, because I haven't wrote this in long time and I don't want anyone giving me a hard time.. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 5 and again I am sorry for not updating the story like I should have been.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Margaret was asleep on the couch while Mordecai woke up early in the morning to cook them some breakfast and Margaret woke up to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen as she noticed that Mordecai was wearing her apron when Margaret begin to start laughing at Mordecai when he turned around to notice that Margaret was awake and he was wondering why she was laughing at him. Margaret got up the couch to walk over towards Mordecai, who was still looking at her wondering why she was laughing at him and she couldn't help to smile at him.

"What's so funny?" Mordecai asked, looking at Margaret.

"You look so funny with the apron on." Margaret said.

"Well I am your chef for today my lady." Mordecai said.

"I guess you could be my chef today since I am always your waiter at the Coffee Shop every time you and Rigby come in." Margaret said.

Margaret noticed that Mordecai made a lot of breakfast food and she looked over at Mordecai, who was giving her the grin and she couldn't help to be impressed by Mordecai on how he could cook breakfast food. Margaret wanted to tell Mordecai that he should try to become a chef since he could possible pass as a cook and she turned around to look at him as he couldn't help to stare into her eyes a bit. Margaret started to blink as she walked over towards a cabinet to grab two plates one of him and one for her as Mordecai went to grab the plates for him she couldn't help to smile at him.

"Mordecai, you didn't have to get it." Margaret said.

"No I don't mind, Margaret, besides I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend a change." Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded her head at him as she took the plate from him and she started to get some of the breakfast food he had made then she went to sit down on the table while Mordecai did the same thing as Margaret and he started to think about his future on becoming a chef, but he also got an art degree in case his dream didn't really work out for him which he wanted to tell Margaret that she should live her life like she wanted to be. Mordecai started walked over towards Margaret sitting in front of her and he begin to eat his breakfast like a gentleman he was glad that Rigby wasn't here or they'll both be eating really fast.

* * *

Rigby woke up in him and Mordecai's room as he looked around the room noticing that Mordecai wasn't in his bed and he got up to go downstairs so he could play his video games, but he wanted to get something to eat at first. Rigby walked down the stairs noticing that nobody in the park wasn't in the house and he went into the kitchen to fix himself some cereal then he sat down on the table eating on his own wondering where everybody had gone disappeared too and he heard something attacking outside. Rigby got up from the chair as he went to look at the front door noticing that the park was almost destroyed then he saw Benson was running really fast along with Pops and he saw that Rigby was up.

"Pops, get inside the house now!" Benson shouted.

"What's going on?" Rigby asked.

"The park is getting destroyed and where's Mordecai?" Benson asked.

"He must've went to Margaret's house." Rigby said.

"Well call him and tell him to get over here now." Benson said.

"Okay, okay, I'll call him." Rigby said.

Rigby started walking over towards the park's phone as he started to dial Margaret's phone number hearing the dial tone ringing wondering if Margaret's going to answer the phone and he gotten the answering machine's on Margaret's phone wondering whether he should go ahead and leave Margaret a message or just hang up the phone then he decided to leave a message although he hated to leave messages, but this was an emergency to him.

"Hey Mordecai, if you are here pick up the phone this is an important message from our boss Benson, he wants you to come to the park now so call back." Rigby said, as he hanged up the phone.

* * *

Mordecai got done eating as he heard the house phone ringing and Margaret was still eating then he heard Rigby was talking on the phone he was wondering why Benson wanted him to be at the park now when he had the day off today? Mordecai looked over at Margaret, who he doesn't want to leave behind and he got up to go over towards Margaret's phone and he decided to call Rigby back on the phone not hoping that Benson didn't pick up the phone as he started taping his feet then he heard somebody answer on the other line.

"Hello." Rigby answered.

"Rigby, why did Benson want me to come back to the park?" Mordecai asked.

"I have no idea, but he wants you here though." Rigby said.

"Alright I'll be there in a little bit." Mordecai said.

"Alright see you man." Rigby said.

Mordecai hanged up the phone and he looked over towards Margaret, who was doing the dishes as he sighed to himself a bit he didn't really want to go to the park, but he had too since his boss wanted him to be there. He started walking over towards Margaret, who was still doing the dishes and he started to poke her a bit as she looked over at him with a smile when she noticed that Mordecai started to frown a bit which she started to frown with him at the same time knowing that something was wrong, but she decided to ask him on the safe side in case he doesn't tell her anything was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah I have to go to the park." Mordecai said.

"Oh okay well I'll see you at the Coffee Shop sometime." Margaret said.

Margaret turned back around to do the dishes as she felt his arms around her and he started to hug her from the back when she put her arms around him back knowing that she was going to miss him while he was gone back to the park then he gave her a kiss. Mordecai couldn't help to make the kiss a bit longer then he let go of her and he started to walk out the door leaving Margaret alone in her house as she started back to cleaning up the mess that they both had made in the kitchen.

* * *

Mordecai walked out of Margaret's house and he started walking down the streets wondering why Benson wanted him to be at the park so bad? Then suddenly he saw a boom up in the air knowing that it was near the park and he begin to start running down the street fast just in time to see a man holding a weapon trying to destroy the park as he heard Benson started shouting at the guy to drop the weapon down on the ground Mordecai didn't know what was happening at the park which he doesn't want to see his job getting destroyed by a guy that was holding a weapon in his hand when he finally decided to spark up the idea.

Mordecai started running over towards the guy when he pushed him down on the ground as he saw Rigby coming over towards him and Benson did the same thing like Rigby did as Mordecai held the guy down Rigby decided to help him while Benson decided to call the police waiting for them to arrive at the park. Mordecai and Rigby didn't let go of the guy as the guy was trying to get out of the clutches and they all heard the police arriving in time to take the guy away from Mordecai and Rigby knowing that they both saved the day.

"Thanks for the help, Mordecai." Benson said.

"No problem, Benson." Mordecai said.

Benson nodded at Mordecai as he started to walk away from them and Mordecai sighed knowing that he did a good thing of getting the guy, but he felt bad leaving Margaret's house like that he was going to be Margaret's chef for the day. He started walking back with Rigby to the house and he couldn't help to look down at the ground while Rigby knew that something was wrong, but he decided to let Mordecai handle his business and he looked up to see that they arrived at the house. As soon as Rigby and Mordecai came into the house Rigby decided to play his video game while Mordecai practically went up the stairs towards their bedroom closing the door shut sitting in his bed getting really depressed.

* * *

Margaret sat in the living room by herself looking over at the phone hoping that Mordecai would call her make sure he made it to the park okay and she stayed sitting on the couch until she heard a knock on the door running over towards to see if it was Mordecai, but instead it was Eileen at the door. Eileen saw that Margaret looked really depressed and she walked over towards the couch sitting by herself as Eileen came into the house and she shut the door sitting down on the couch next to a depressed Margaret, who looked really heart broken although Eileen wanted to know what happened between her and Mordecai.

"Are you okay, Margaret?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Eileen." Margaret said.

"You don't seem really happy at all? What happened to you and Mordecai?" Eileen asked.

"Mordecai had to go back to the park today although it was really important to be there, but I wish he was still here." Margaret said.

"Well maybe he had an emergency meaning at the park." Eileen said.

Margaret nodded her head as she heard another knock on the door and she was wondering if it was Mordecai coming back to her house being the chef today to her. She got up from the couch to open the door noticing a man wearing a jail suit standing in front of the door as he started to grab Margaret and Eileen saw that the guy took Margaret as she recognize the guy who tried to destroy the park. Margaret started screaming for help at Eileen, but he covered her mouth and he made her start walking over towards a vehicle that she never seen before in her life making her get in the car as Eileen was hiding and Eileen decided to call for help.

* * *

Rigby was playing the video game until he heard the phone ringing and nobody wasn't at the park to answer the phone since everybody went somewhere while Mordecai being really depressed in the room. He hit the pause button and he got up from the couch walking into the kitchen hearing the telephone ringing wondering if it was one of the guys as he picked up the phone he could hear somebody panicking on the phone as he held the ear piece to his ear listening to who was on the phone.

"Hello?" Rigby answered.

"Rigby, this is Eileen, you got to help me!" Eileen screamed.

"Calm down, Eileen, where are you?" Rigby asked.

"I'm at Margaret's house and Margaret got kidnapped by some guy that was in a jail suit who seems to be familiar that tried to destroy the park." Eileen said.

"Okay hold on Mordecai and I will be right there. Don't go anywhere." Rigby said.

Rigby hanged up the phone as he started to run up the stairs knowing that Mordecai was probably depressing himself in the bedroom and he pretty much burst into the room seeing that Mordecai was just staring at the ceiling thinking about how he hurt Margaret by leaving her in the house alone. He went over towards the bed side looking down at Mordecai as he slapped his best friend to get away from his face and he noticed that Rigby looked really worried when Mordecai didn't want him to be really worried.

"Mordecai, we need to go to Margaret's house." Rigby said.

"I ruined everything with Margaret today." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, Margaret got kidnapped and Eileen wants us there." Rigby said.

When Mordecai heard that Margaret got kidnapped he automatically sat up on his bed looking at Rigby, knowing that he was wanting to save Margaret and he got out of bed as he started running out the door. Rigby just smiled to himself knowing that he could get Mordecai out of the bed very easily then he ran out of the bedroom following the blue jay out the door seeing that he could run really fast and Rigby tried to keep his pace knowing that they'll both be at Margaret's house in two minutes if they both keep running really fast as Mordecai ran into the house first then Rigby seeing that Eileen was hiding in living room.

* * *

Eileen heard somebody coming in the house as she stayed into her hiding place and she started to peek a bit seeing that it was just the boys when she sighed a relief retreating herself from her hiding spot when Rigby started to walk over towards her as hear phone started to ring pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket seeing that it was unknown number, but she decided to pick up the phone anyways in case it was the guy who was holding Margaret hostage and she answered the phone hearing Margaret's screaming on the other line.

"Hello?" Eileen said.

"You must be one of Margaret's friends well I have your best friend with me and I want you to bring a $1,000 dollars by midnight tonight no questions asked if you want to see your friend Margaret, meet us at the back of the Coffee Shop." The guy said, as he hanged up the phone

Eileen was shocked when the phone was cut off from the other line as she put her phone back into her pocket she didn't know how they were going to come up with a $1,000 dollars by midnight then she looked over at the two boys, who were staring at her wanting to hear some news about Margaret whether she was alright or not when she decided to tell those two the good news and the bad news.

"Alright I got good news and bad news. Good news is that Margaret is okay and the bad news is that we have to get a $1,000 dollars before midnight we also have to meet him at back side of the Coffee Shop ." Eileen said.

"What? That's totally lame!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai pretty much hit Rigby on the arm as he was listening to him screaming that his hit really hurts and Mordecai feel guilty of not coming over to Margaret really soon he needed to plan on getting a $1,000 dollars to the robber before the guy hurts Margaret. He looked over at Eileen, who had a worried look on her face about Margaret while Rigby, being the immature one thought giving a guy $1,000 dollars were lame, but Mordecai knew it was lame and he wanted Margaret back so bad he ended up having a sneaky plan that was going to have the cops after the guy to put him back into jail where he belongs.

"Alright, I have a plan you two." Mordecai said.

"You do?" They both asked at the same time.

Mordecai just nodded his head at them knowing that they both wanted to hear the plan so they all decided to sit down on the couch while they were listening to Mordecai's plan. He was planning on giving him the money, but the cops would also be there at the same time as Mordecai was giving him the money then the cops would take the guy away and they both decided to agree on that part when one of them went to the store to get the monopoly game taking a $1,000 dollars of the monopoly money out of the game box while Mordecai decided to call the police knowing that they agree to help them out by their plans.

* * *

Midnight:

The robber guy had Margaret tied up in the vehicle and she was sitting in the back seat of the car noticing that the blue jay, who attacked him earlier was standing by himself as the guy got out of the car he took Margaret with him along the side and they started walking over towards Mordecai, who was holding the money knowing that the guy just wanted the money the whole entire time not wanting to take Margaret with him and he decided to push Margaret into Mordecai while he held his hand out to give him the money.

"Alright the deal was that you better have a $1,000 dollars in the bag or your girlfriend gets it." The guy said.

"Oh it's in there alright here." Mordecai said, as he tossed the bag of money to the guy.

The next thing they all knew was that the cops were there surrounded them as the guy looked really mad knowing that he didn't want the cops involve and one of the cops tackle him down on the ground taking the bag of money from him handing the bag of money back to Mordecai, which it turned out to be a play money and the cops ended up taking the guy in custody of their hands while Mordecai looked down at Margaret, who seemed to be really scared this whole entire time.

"Are you alright, Margaret?" Mordecai asked.

"Not really I mean you saved my life, but thanks to you bringing these cops I didn't want to get it." Margaret said.

"Don't worry, Margaret, that guy wouldn't want to take you away from me plus I had two other people help me." Mordecai said.

Margaret couldn't help to smile at him as she went to kiss him and he kissed her back as he heard Rigby started to gag a bit when Mordecai pulled him away then he punched Rigby in the arm listening to him complaining again and Eileen couldn't help to laugh at them. They all decided to go over towards the house at the park later on that day when Rigby and Eileen were playing video games while Mordecai and Margaret decided to talk to each other then he went over towards the kitchen to start cooking Margaret her meal he seem to be really happy that she was there at the house not anywhere near danger he decided to make up dinner since it was already midnight.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done :) I hope you enjoy the story and chapter 6 would be out soon :) thank you for reading this and again like I said before I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time so I hope this made it up for the waiting time. Well goodbye for now!**


End file.
